


Five of Tony's Favourite Movies of All Time

by Beckymonster



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/pseuds/Beckymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin - five of Tony's favourite films of all time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five of Tony's Favourite Movies of All Time

**North By North West**

NbNw started Tony’s love affair with Hitchcock. He was eighteen and it was a Sunday afternoon at College. There was no practice and nothing else doing, apart from the film club showing the movie in the main lecture theatre on campus.

At the time, Tony’s tastes ran more to the auters of the 70’s, Copolla, Scorsese etal. All he knew about Hitchcock was his thing for blondes (which Tony could wholeheartedly agree with) and *that* scene from Psycho. Even so, his love of film was like his love life. Always ready to try something new.

Two hours later, Tony had a new ‘hero’ (Cary Grant), a new crush (Eva Marie Saint), the niggling sensation that he'd seen the guy playing the Professor (Leo G. Carroll) somewhere before and a new Director with a considerable canon of work to watch (Hitchcock). Although some of his other films might have been better, Tony always had a special place in his heart for North By North West.

Now only if he could get his work suits to stay as pristine as Grant’s did in the movie…

 

 **The Red Shoes**

The Red Shoes was one of those films Tony had heard lots about but never seen. A movie about ballet? Yeah, right! He’d pass, thanks. Scorsese might think it was the best movie ever made, but even he made mistakes. Look at _New York, New York_. So Tony gave the whole Powell and Pressburger canon a wide berth. Or at least he did until he joined NCIS.

As the new guy, he had drawn the short straw to accompany Ducky (or ‘Doctor Mallard’ as he kept calling him back then, despite the older man’s entreaties not to) back to the Yard with the body of their newest case. It was a long drive and as such they ended talking about movies.

Like Tony, Ducky was fond of films and enjoyed a wide variety of directors and film genres. It was him who entreated Tony to at least try watching The Red Shoes. If he didn’t like it then, no more would be said on the matter (which as Tony had already found out, was saying a lot where Ducky was concerned!).

About six weeks after that conversation, Tony caught The Red Shoes on TV. Remembering Ducky’s entreaty, he pulled a beer from the fridge, grabbed some chips and settled in to watch.

By the time he remembered he had gotten a beer for himself it was warm and he had tears running down his cheeks. Not to mention an understanding as to why Gibbs loved redheads. Moira Shearer was everything a guy could wish for.

Despite it's many beauties, it's not a film that Tony watches often. Usually he'll watch it when his willpower is at it's lowest ebb. The nights when he is *sure* that Gibbs feels the same way he does and all he has to do is pick up the phone and call him. The film is a wakeup call. Proof (like Tony ever needs it) that it could never work out for them. Something would have to give and for the sake of those they serve and protect, Tony can't let that happen.

 

 **Alien**

This film scares Tony more than most horror movies. Always has done. He can’t put his finger on the exact *why* but he is sure that it has something to do with the whole Giger/sex/monster vibe the movie has.  
The reason why it means so much to Tony is that it reminds him of the Isolation ward at Bethesda. When he realised that despite everything, he was loved and he loved in return. Nothing was said, it didn't have to be.

Hell, that Kate chose to stay with him that night, even though they were woken up every two hours by the nurses taking his vitals, said a lot. They didn't talk much, but Kate told him if he made any comments likening her to Jones, then she would not be responsible for her actions. He had tried to laugh but it came out as a hacking cough. Even so, he was sure she understood what he meant.

The memory (and to a certain extent, the film) helped him to remember her the way she would have wanted. Not like on that rooftop but in that ward, sleeping peacefully, next to him, under those eerie blue lights.

 

 **Goldfinger**

The actor changes but the name and the number do not. James Bond, 007. Tony has all the films on DVD and while he'll freely admit there are some clunkers in there (most of the Moore era for a start) his favourite Bond shall always be Connery.

Ducky, Abby and he got talking about it one day when he went down to Abby's lab for results on the case du jour. Admittedly, he had wanted to get out of Gibbs' way as well. Their current case involved Navy dependants, something that was always guaranteed to piss Gibbs right off. Tony knew the signs, such as when to beat a hasty retreat to a place of safety. Hence his hightailing it down to Forensics.

Abby was conducting a conversation with Ducky as they looked at the tox results fresh from the computer. The topic of conversation was the annoucement of the newest actor to take the iconic role of James Bond.

"I can't see why everyone's getting their panties in a bunch!" Abby commented as she put the results up onto the plasma. "It's not as if he's as blond as Illya Kuryakin was."

"The point is that Fleming described Bond as looking like Hoagy Carmicheal" Ducky explained as he stepped over to the plasma to better see the results.

"Who?"

"Famous American Bandleader, wrote the tune to 'Stardust'." Tony explained as he crossed the lab to join them. "Also wrote a number called 'Anyone for Love' for the movie Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, which would seem to be quite appropriate for this conversation," he added with a smile. He pointedly ignored Abby's dark comment about blondes being dumb.

That was no way to talk about either Ducky or herself.

"Ah, yes, I remember that film quite well." Ducky noted, turning to Abby with a smile. "You will like that number Abigail." he informed her, "Lots of handsome, well sculpted gentlemen dancing around in flesh coloured shorts,"

The grin that Abby shot both of them reminded Tony of cats and cream. He laughed and changed the subject back to the case in hand.

Once the case had been satisfactorily wrapped up, Tony found himself again in Abby's lab. Again the discussion was about 007. This time, it was to discuss a group trip to the movies to see 'Goldfinger'. Ducky had found out that it was playing locally and knowing of Tony's love for the film and how Abby was curious about the films... Why not?

The resulting night out was... one of the best trips to the movies that Tony had ever had. Although, quite how the three of them had made it to that little bar that Ducky knew and quite how all the other patrons put up with their antics (Abby trying to emulate Honor Blackman's husky drawl, Ducky teaching Tony how to emulate a Scottish accent *properly* and much kibbitzing over 60's tv shows) he would never understand.

The hangover the next day was hellish but the memories and the promise to go see Casino Royale together more than made up for the dark looks that Gibbs kept giving him.

 

 **Some Like It Hot**

After Halloween, Tony was tempted to transfer his allegiance to The Seven Year Itch. No one would blame him for that or for the 'pictures' that mysteriously found their way onto one of the NCIS servers.  
Then on a motel tv somewhere in the vicinity of Little Creek, he had a chance to watch it again. Not to mention that he had a chance to 'educate' McGee on good writing. Billy Wilder was one of the best there ever was.

The response was... 'interesting' to say the least. In all the time he had worked with McGee, Tony didn't think he had seen such a 'surprised' look on his face. He looked like a landed fish.  
If cross-dressing witnesses on the run made it into the next Gemcity best seller... then Tony was gonna demand a cut. That or tip off the Wilder estate. One or the other.


End file.
